Musings at the Pier
by Ashkash
Summary: Like some nights, he couldn’t sleep. So, what was he doing other than trying to sleep and taking out his frustration on the poor defenceless pillow? He was walking to the Northeast pier, that's what. JohnElizabeth, RononTeyla


Spoilers – Anything up to the Season Two episode 'Aurora'

Disclaimer - I don't own Stargate: Atlantis

* * *

**_Musings at the Pier_**

Like some nights, he couldn't sleep. Oh, he wished it was one of those nights where his eyes closed and the next thing he knew it was time to get up for another day in the Pegasus Galaxy, even though on some occasions getting _off_ the bed was a task in itself. So, what was he doing other than _trying_ to sleep and taking out his frustration on the poor defenceless pillow? He was walking to the Northeast pier, that's what – in his khaki combats, dark blue button down shirt and his Atlantis jacket to keep warm - to sit and breathe in the fresh (whatever they called this planet) night air.

Well, he had to admit, Atlantica wasn't _so_ bad. Though, from the message they received from Earth… Altaria? Avalon 2? Dammit, Ford! But, why was he heading to the Northeast pier, specifically, and not any of the others that provided greats views of the City? Well, that pier was the closest to his quarters. He had to walk, then take 'The Transporter' and walk for two more minutes but that was okay. He reached the doors and they opened for him. When he stepped through he stopped in the doorway. The fresh air, the calming sound of the water crashing onto the pier, greeted him and the great view but sitting by the railing far ahead of him were… Ronon and Teyla.

From where he was standing, Ronon was on the left and Teyla the right. They were sitting across from each other crossed legged, their knees touching. Their hands rested on their knees and he could see that their knuckles were just about touching. What was going on it? It looked like they were meditating. Arching a left eyebrow, he cautiously approached the natives of the Pegasus Galaxy. Not too far from them now, he saw that their eyes were closed and if they weren't, Ronon and Teyla would be staring at each other.

"Leave, Sheppard."

He stopped in his tracks. There was no mistaking that heavy command. Ronon. John immediately looked to Teyla and her only reaction was a faint quirk of her lips to the left. Feeling brave - and you had to be to challenge a guy who could throw you across the room with his only known weakness being food - he took a few tentative steps forward.

"Leave!" the man without table manners ordered again.

Why should he leave? He saw this pier first! "Oh, come on, Chewie! I like this pier…!"

He didn't get to finish his protest because Ronon had bolted off the ground and was glaring at him. John had to take a step back and stop. He quickly held up his hands in resignation. With his still groggy state, John wasn't in the mood for a stare off, besides Ronon hadn't gotten him back ever since his cockiness in outrunning the former Runner when he was approaching 'Bug-Man', as Rodney had named him. 'Bug-_Boy_', Elizabeth had jokingly chided John with her mischievous grin that he really didn't mind seeing.

"Okay, I'm going."

John spun on his heels and headed for the door. Before exiting, well entering, he heard the voice of Teyla.

"I see we need more lessons."

Was she training him to be… calm? He had to chuckle at that as the doors closed behind him. The next closest pier was the Southeast.

* * *

The doors opened for him and he stepped through, again stopping in the doorway. Someone was also at this pier and leaning against the railing. He sighed and didn't want bother the person. But when he turned around the person's form, still stuck in mind, made him spin around again. He knew that form so well. Smirking to himself - well he wouldn't mind bothering this person - he walked to the railing and stood a couple of metres from the familiar person's left, placing his arms on the railing and talking in the view.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Her voice made him smile and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Isn't it always the case?" he replied.

She laughed softly. "I could have but I just didn't feel like sleeping. I know that sounds strange."

He laughed. "Maybe, with sleep being heavily valued in these parts and all."

She laughed softly again in reply and John took the opportunity to slide to the right closer to her. He was probably a few centimetres away from her now. This usually happened between them – the comfortable silence as they left each other to their individual thoughts. It was comforting in its own right.

"So…" he broke the silence after a few moments. "what's the main reason you're out here?"

Elizabeth smiled and glanced at him. "Fresh air." She then returned to observing the view.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's one of my reasons too."

She looked at him again with an arched right eyebrow; she smirked. "One?"

John smirked. "Yeah. Usually I relax at the Northeast pier but _somebody_ forgot to put up the 'Occupied' or 'Do Not Disturb' signs." She frowned at his answer and John replied her obvious question. "Ronon and Teyla were… meditating, or something." He then did the Sheppard innocent, confused look. "He barked me out of there!"

She laughed softly and looked to the view again. He took the opportunity to quickly observe her. She was wearing the same thing she worse today – the usual dark grey Army combats and the red sweater. She had crossed her arms on the railing but she didn't seem to feel cold.

"What's on your mind?" she asked and looked at him; he realised that he had been staring and she may have seen him doing it.

He tried to cover up with something that had been on his mind for a while. "Nothing really important. Just… have you noticed people getting… closer?"

She smiled. "And by closer, you mean…"

"Pairing off, so to speak. Not officially but sorta being with each other all the time."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "What, like us?"

Okay, he wasn't expecting that but _that_ totally caught him off guard. He paused and stared at her for a short moment. "Sorta?" That sounded so lame.

She laughed and he had a feeling that she was laughing _at_ him. "You mean like Ronon and Teyla spending a lot of time together?" she tried to clarify.

He smiled, but was relieved internally. "Yes."

"But, we do that too, John. What are you trying to say?"

The woman was evil and wouldn't stop torturing him. He meant people getting into relationships and what was she implying?

"I'm not saying anything about us. I'm just wondering, is all. Like, Cadman and Beckett seem to be hitting it off. Ronon and Teyla seem to have something going on." He raised his right index finger as if to ensure he got this point across. "There is no snoring coming from Rodney's room."

She laughed. "And, how would you know he snores?"

John cleared his throat and smirked sheepishly. "I may have… passed by his quarters… a couple of times… with my tape recorder? Purely for research, of course."

She smiled. "Of course. But you think that the reason Rodney isn't snoring is that he's not alone in his quarters?"

"Exactly!"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "Are these the sort of things that keep you up at night?"

He grinned sheepishly, for the second time. "No. I was just thinking what you would say if people started pairing off?"

She frowned. "It's not my place to tell people what to do."

John arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

She paused and he could see that she now realised what she had said. She laughed softly. "I meant they can be in a relationship if they want to as long as it doesn't cloud their judgement."

"Is that why you're not in one?" Bold, John, very bold.

She looked at him with a scolding look and he knew he shouldn't have said that. "I'm not here to look for a man, John."

He nodded and offered an apologetic face. "Of course not! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I meant not taking the step with someone." He then cocked his head to the side. "You don't need to, do you? You have someone already, on Earth?"

Elizabeth sighed and looked at the view again. "No."

"Well, you should." When he saw her look he scampered to clarify. "I-I mean it would be great, you know. Someone to relax with after a long day or after we narrowly escape some threat. It's not good being alone. I was for quite some time, even though I liked."

She laughed softly and John always liked hearing it. "Don't need to. I've got everyone here and I always have Caldwell to play Chess with."

John blinked. "You play Chess with that guy?"

She grinned. "Why, yes. He's quite good though and you know how I love a challenge." She laughed when she saw him roll his eyes. "Jealous?"

"Yes. I mean, no. What?" Innocent look again.

"Don't worry, John. You're more of a challenge that anyone else in Atlantis."

John smiled broadly. "Are we speaking on Chess terms because I recall beating you?"

She smirked. "That was Checkers and you didn't beat me. I was forced into submission."

John grinned sheepishly. "Oh, yeah." He then raised his right index finger. "But, I won the series 2:1."

She laughed and shook her head. She looked to the view and sighed contently. "Do me a favor, John."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"When you're out there…" She used her right index finger to indicate the sky. "try your best to come back, in one piece."

"Why, Elizabeth, do you worry about me?"

"John…" she began her warning.

"I promise I'll do my best. You know how it is out there."

"I know. Believe it or not, you've grown on me and to confess I've always had a thing against the military, probably still do but you…"

John frowned. "I feel like a dog."

She laughed. "I already have one… well maybe had one?"

John smiled. "You have to promise _me_ something."

She smirked. "I'm afraid to ask what?"

He laughed and nudged her faintly. "Promise me we'll have more nights like this. I find this quite relaxing."

"I thought you liked being alone?"

"Well, I can always make room for you."

They smiled and looked at each other for a few moments before Elizabeth looked away. John realised that a lot had been said in this encounter in the night. Maybe Elizabeth and him did have something going on, as he had phrased it for Ronon and Teyla. He may worry about the people in Atlantis but it was a different worry, and feeling, whenever she was in danger. Maybe they didn't have the meditating but they could have…

"Hey, how's about you trying to even the scores? I'd like to see you try after what happened the last time you did it," he suggested.

She smirked. "Are we going to play some game with a bizarre name? Because I'm still quite sceptical about that game you pulled on me."

He feigned hurt. "Hey, that was a quality game with a very good result. Come on, if you win, we play a game of your choice. If I win, I _really_ clinch the series."

She smiled. "All right."

John smiled broadly. "Excellent. I'll just go and get the stuff. Wait here." And like a child, he scampered back to the entrance.

Elizabeth watched him go and couldn't help but grin. She may play Chess with Colonel Stephen Caldwell and be friendly with him sometimes but he was nothing compared to Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. She laughed softly and turned to look at the view again. If John only knew.


End file.
